Rule Breaker
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: -¿Sabes? No te haría daño una pequeña sonrisa. -Sí, si lo haría. -¡Vamos! Solías amarme cuando eras niña. Te regalé tu muñeca favorita cuando cumpliste 9, ¿recuerdas? Solías jugar con ella todo el tiempo. -Era una niña entonces, ahora necesitarás mucho más que una muñeca para que vuelvas a agradarme. -Tengo el presentimiento que será muy interesante vivir contigo./FABERRY


**RULE BREAKER**

* * *

-¡Chicas! No olviden que esta noche daré una fiesta en mi casa.-Fue lo primero que dijo Finn al vernos.

-¡Genial! Ahí estaremos.-Contestó Kitty.

-Estarás ahí, ¿cierto?-Me preguntó a mí al oído.

-Claro que sí.-Contesté.

-¡Genial! La pasaremos increíble, nos vemos luego.

Y se fue, dejándome a mis amigas y a mí, disfrutar de la tarde de malteadas que habíamos planeado.

-¡Wow! Finn es increíble.-Dijo Kitty mirándolo irse.-¡Y es tan sexy!

-Es mi novio de quien estás hablando.-Dije cruzando los brazos y mirándola.

-Solo estoy bromeando, relájate.

-Eso no fue divertido.-Le dijo Santana

Kitty solo rodó los ojos y después volvió a hablar.

-No sabía que ya eran oficiales.

-Acaba de pedírmelo esta mañana.-Contesté emocionada.

-Wow, al fin, después de tantos meses al fin se atrevió ese gigante.-Habló Santana.

No le hice caso y Kitty volvió a hablar.

-Escuché que estarás un largo mes sin la supervisión de un adulto, ¿eso es cierto?

-Completamente, mi padre hará un viaje de negocios mañana y estará fuera un mes.

-Wow, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, enano?

-Ni lo pienses, Santana.

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes quedarte sola un mes entero y no aprovechar para hacer una mega fiesta.

-Lo pensaré, Santana.-Dije mientras tomaba mis cosas.-Debería de irme ya, mi teléfono se quedó sin pila y papá debe estas buscándome, nos vemos luego, chicas.

-Claro, ¿nos vemos esta noche?-Preguntó Santana.

-En casa de Finn a las 9.

Me despedí de ellas y salí de la cafetería rumbo a mi hogar.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas, nena?-La voz de Finn me detuvo en la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a casa, ¿me llevas?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí

Viró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, ya qué.

* * *

No tardamos mucho en llegar, mi casa estaba relativamente cerca de la cafetería.

-Gracias por traerme, Finn.-Dije con una sonrisa mientras Finn veía su teléfono.

-¡Hey! Al fin llegas.-Dijo mi padre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Quién es ese anciano?-Preguntó Finn y lo volteé a ver molesta.

-Este 'anciano' es su padre.-Dijo mi padre molesto.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Finn asustado

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Los brazos cruzados de mi padre no eran buena señal.

-Es Finn, mi novio, papá.

-¿Qué hay, viejo?

Me di una palmada en la cara mentalmente al escucharlo saludar a mi padre así.

-¿Estás saliendo con un perdedor?-Preguntó mi padre asustado.

-¡Papá!

-Finn, ¿verdad?

-Así es, hermano.

-Será mejor que estés fuera de mi casa en 3 segundos, no lo voy a repetir dos veces.

-¡Vaya! Creí que habías dicho que tu papá era genial.-Intentó susurrar Finn, pero obviamente mi padre lo escuchó.

Finn se fue y miré a mi padre esperando algún regaño.

-Te llamé más de diez veces.

-Lo siento, me quedé sin batería, ¿necesitabas algo?

-En realidad sí, quería hablar contigo sobre mi viaje de mañana.

-Papá, estaré bien, no te preocupes. Es sólo un mes, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Una amiga recientemente acaba de salir de una relación complicada y necesita un lugar para quedarse en lo que encuentra un nuevo departamento. Le dije que podía quedarse un tiempo con nosotros...

-¿Me harás quedarme con alguien que no conozco?

No me agradaba esa idea.

-Claro que la conoces, solamente que eras muy pequeña para recordarlo...

-No necesito una niñera, papá, muy pronto estaré yendo a la universidad.

No estaba de acuerdo con tener a alguien cerca rondando, no porque quisiera hacer cosas indebidas o algo, sino porque quería demostrarle a mi padre que podía estar sola por un mes entero y más. No le había comentado aún, pero quería mudarme a New York el próximo año para estudiar en Juilliard, y estaba segura que a papá le costaría dejarme ir, era demasiado sobre-protector a veces.

-Lo sé, cariño, es un favor que estoy haciéndole a ella. Necesita un lugar para quedarse. No te estoy dejando con alguien desconocido, confía en mí, Quinn es adorable.

-¿Quinn?

-Quinn Fabray, ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí, creo que sí, tiene años que no la veo.

Claro que la recordaba, había jugado con ella cuando éramos pequeñas, pero tenía años de eso. Papá fue muy buen amigo de los padres de Quinn, y al parecer, con el tiempo también lo fue de ella.

-¿Lo ves? Es genial, vendrá esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?-Pregunté exaltada, no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Sí, pensé en cenar juntos, así pueden conocerse.

-Tenía planes con Finn esta noche, papá.

-No, no los tienes.-Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y me miró desafiante.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no voy con ustedes al viaje?-No quería quedarme con una persona prácticamente desconocida para mí.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada.

-De ninguna forma, cariño. Abraham vendrá conmigo.

-¿Hablan de mí?-Abraham se acercó a papá y besó su mejilla.

-Algo así, cariño, Rachel quiere venir con nosotros al viaje.

Los dos rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunté molesta.

-Tienes escuela, cariño, no puedes faltar.

-Sólo quieren estar a solas.

-Eso es cierto, no hemos tenido vacaciones desde la luna de miel.-Dijo Abraham.

Los miré molesta pero luego me relajé.

Tenían razón, querían estar a solas, amaba a Abraham casi tanto como a mi padre, era bueno con él y conmigo, nunca tuve problema con ellos ni su relación, los amaba tal como eran.

-Bueno, pongamos la mesa, Quinn estará aquí en unos minutos.-Dijo mi padre yéndose hacia la cocina seguido de Abraham.

No sabía lo que me esperaba este mes con Quinn Fabray bajo el mismo techo, tenía años que no la veía, desde que era una niña. Sólo esperaba que nos lleváramos tan bien como cuando éramos niñas y no nos terminemos odiando, o peor, matando.

Sonreí al recordar nuestras travesuras de pequeñas.

Recuerdo que mi temperamento a lado de Quinn no era el mejor, la chica se la pasaba molestándome, se aprovechaba que era unos años mayor que yo, aunque Quinn no fue tan mala conmigo, travesuras de niños, seguramente los años tuvieron que haberla cambiado.

Pero hasta no verla, no podría asegurar nada.

Mientras mi mente volaba, el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Rachel, cariño, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Seguramente es Quinn.-Gritó mi padre desde la cocina.

Respiré profundo y me preparé para lo que sea que viniera. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Wow.

Mi respiración de pronto desapareció al ver a la rubia que tenía frente a mí. ¿Esta chica era Quinn Fabray?

-¿Hola? ¿Es la residencia de los Berry?

¡Y además tenía una voz sensual!

Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

-Sí, aquí es, ¿eres Quinn?

-Sí, soy Quinn, tú eres...-Sus cejas se levantaron de pronto.-¡No me digas que eres la pequeña Berry!

Rodé los ojos al mencionar mi estatura y hablé.

-Y tú eres la fastidiosa de Quinn Fabray.-Crucé mis brazos y sonreí con arrogancia.

Ella soltó una risa y diablos, si que era guapa, los años le habían sentado bien.

No es que no era guapa de niña, lo era, pero verla ahora, vaya, era bastante agradable a la vista...y sexy.

Traía puesta una ramera blanca con unos jeans negros, una chaqueta de piel con adornos a su alrededor y unos botines negros. Portaba un collar largo con una calavera, pero lo que más destacaba en todo su look, era su blanca sonrisa. Toda una rockstar.

-Diablos, parece que lo único que creció en ti fueron tus dramas, ¿cuántos años tienes ya? ¿17?

-Dieciocho.-contesté.-¿Y tú? ¿40?

Obviamente no tenía esa edad, pero ella se estaba divirtiendo molestándome, ¿porqué yo no?

Soltó nuevamente una risa y habló.

-Veinticuatro, para ser exactas.

-Toda una anciana.-Soltó de nuevo una risa.-¿Piensas quedarte ahí afuera? Porque yo no tengo problema con ello.

Volvió a reír y entró.

-Vaya, es extraño verte casi convertida en una adulta. La última vez que nos vimos tenías qué, ¿9?

-Algo así, y también me estabas lanzando arena.

Quinn tenía una risa de esas que no te cansas de oír, porque volvió a reír y simplemente disfruté escuchar ese agradable sonido.

-Me haces reír bastante, Rachel, nos vamos a divertir este mes.

Simplemente rodé los ojos y volvió a reír antes de que mi padre apareciera y comenzara a saludar a la rubia.

Pintaba para un mes bastante largo, más si mi padre dejaba a Quinn de niñera.

* * *

La cena fue bastante tranquila, mi padre y Quinn hablaban sobre trabajo y yo simplemente me limitaba a escuchar y opinar de vez en cuando.

-Esta lasaña es bastante buena, tenía tiempo sin comer algo hecho en casa.-Mencionó Quinn.

-¿Alex no cocinaba para ti?-Preguntó mi padre pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, no hay porqué traer a la mesa a tu ex-novia.

-Está bien.-Contestó Quinn relajada.- Ella siempre estaba ocupada estando de fiesta con sus amigos y yo no podría cocinar para mí ni aunque estuviera muriendo, soy malísima en la cocina.-Soltó una risa.

-Rachel es una excelente cocinera, podría cocinarte algo en estos días, ¿cierto cariño?

-¿Por qué debería?-Dije cruzada de brazos.

-Rachel, no seas grosera.

-Está bien, Leroy, no te preocupes, Rachel sigue molesta porque hace diez años le lancé arena en la cara.

Abraham y mi padre rieron.

-¿Y qué pasó entre tu novia y tú?

-Rachel...

-¿Qué? Soy curiosa...

-Está bien, Leroy.-Dijo Quinn y luego volteó a verme.-Rompimos porque me engañó con mi mejor amiga, las encontré en nuestra cama.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento.-Dije apenada.

-Está bien, supongo que a veces las personas que conoces no son como dicen ser.-Levantó los hombros.- Como sea, ahora tengo que buscar un departamento donde mudarme, ya que vivíamos juntas. Aunque es difícil encontrar algo en esta ciudad.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.-Le dijo mi padre.

-Gracias, Leroy, te pagaré por ello.

-¡De ninguna manera, Quinn! No aceptaré ningún pago por ser un buen amigo. Me conformo con que cuides de mi pequeña mientras estoy fuera.

-¡Papá, no necesito una niñera!-Dije molesta.

-No tengo problema en echarle un ojo mientras no estás, al contrario, lo hago con mucho gusto, las adolescentes de su edad pueden hacer muchas locuras.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Pregunté aún molesta.

Ella sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada de Finn

-Disculpen, tengo que contestar.-Dije antes de levantarme.-¿Hola?

_-Rachel, ¿ya llegas?_

¡Diablos! La fiesta de Finn, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento, baby, no podré ir, mi padre me hizo quedarme para una cena con una amiga suya.

_-¿Es en serio?-_Su tono molesto se notaba.

-Lo siento, Finn, no puedo zafarme de este compromiso.

_-¿Puedo pasar más tarde?_

-No creo que pueda, Finn.

_-¿No puedes o no quieres?_

-Intentaré verte a escondidas más tarde...

-No, no lo harás.

La voz de Quinn detrás de mi me hizo voltear y dejar a un lado la bocina.

-¿Disculpa?

-No verás a nadie a escondidas.-Su tono firme me hizo cruzar los brazos.

-No puedes decirme qué hacer.

-Bien, le diré a tu padre entonces...-Hizo el amago de irse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?-Volteó a verme.

-Podemos negociarlo.

-Negociarlo, ¿eh?

-Si no le dices a mi padre, yo tampoco le diré lo que estás haciendo el tiempo que esté fuera.

-¿Lo que esté haciendo?

-Oh vamos, seguramente querrás hacer una fiesta, salir con alguien o lo que sea que hagas mientras me estés cuidando.

-Dejemos las cosas claras. Tu padre es un buen amigo de mis padres. Estoy en medio de un rompimiento y fue tan amable de ofrecerme su hogar para quedarme mientras busco algo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es echarte un ojo mientras no está. ¿Qué tipo de amiga sería si dejara que hicieras lo que quisieras?

Comenzaba a molestarme de verdad con esta chica.

-De todas formas, ¿a quién quieres ver a escondidas?

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Dije molesta.

-Debes saber que mientras tu padre no esté, estarás bajo mis reglas.-Al parecer ella también estaba molesta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-Pregunté más molesta que antes.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderme, mi padre entró a la sala donde estábamos.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?

Nos miramos con furia una última vez antes de contestar.

-Todo bien, papi.

-Sólo estaba diciéndole a Rachel que mientras esté bajo mi cuidado, tendrá que seguir mis reglas.

-¡Vaya! Confío plenamente en que la cuidarás bien, Quinn.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar a mi padre.

-Ya es algo tarde y aún no te he mostrado tu habitación, ¿por qué no le muestras su habitación a Quinn mientras yo termino de recoger la mesa?.-Se dirigió a mi.

-Ya qué.-Contesté y mi padre solamente me lanzó una mirada antes de irse.

Subimos hasta la habitación que Abraham había acondicionado para Quinn.

-Este será tu cuarto.

-Gracias, sweetie.-Crucé los brazos al escuchar su apodo.-Lo siento, solía llamarte así cuando eras pequeña.-Noté un poco de nerviosismo en ella.-supongo que ya no eres un a niña.

-No, ya no lo soy, así que no me llames así de nuevo.

-Anotado.

-Bien.

-¿Sabes? No te haría daño una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, si lo haría.

-¡Vamos! Solías amarme cuando eras niña. Te regalé tu muñeca favorita cuando cumpliste 9, ¿recuerdas? Solías jugar con ella todo el tiempo.

-Era una niña entonces, ahora necesitarás mucho más que una muñeca para que vuelvas a agradarme.

-Tengo el presentimiento que será muy interesante vivir contigo.-Dijo alzando una ceja. Diablos, qué sexy.

No dije nada y simplemente salí de su cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches, sweetie!-Gritó cuando iba llegando a mi cuarto y después comenzó a reírse.

Esa chica me iba a volver loca.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA**

**Sé que me van a matar por subir una nueva historia sin haber concluído las demás que tengo pendientes, pero es que recientemente conocí un juego que me dio la idea de este fic.**

**El juego es "Episode" y la historia está basada en este juego, obviamente yo le iré cambiando ciertas cosas, espero les guste.**

**¡AGUR! :3**


End file.
